Moon's Relationships
Family: -'Yoketron' Offline- Sensei. He was the one who adopted her along with her two older brothers Blaze and Storm at the orphanage when she was a four week old sparkling and Blaze was ten years old and Stone was nine. He deiced to and raise and trained them to become cyberninjas. She had a strong bond with him and treats him loves him deeply, He can be very protective of his only adopted daughter. When she was young she always doubting herself mostly but hes always be with her when she has problems and gives her advice. Before he was killed he told his adoptive children "I will always be with all of you in your sparks and do not give up hope and I love all of you" those were his last and final words before he went offline. Moon took his death harder than her brothers and made a vow to avenge his death. -'Blazestriker: 'Brother- Hes Moonruuner's eldest brother. She loves her older brother and she looks up to him. He is very protective of her and he can easily beat up anybot who tries to hurt her. He's always pull her close to him when they go out on scouting. They spend a lot of time with each other when they have the time. When he was youngling, he and younger siblings stayed at the orphanage where his parents dropped them at before they died in the war. During the time, Master Yoketron the one who adopted him along with his younger siblings at the orphanage when she was a four week old sparkling and Blaze was ten years old and Storm was nine. He deiced to trained them as cyberninjas. As they got older and the time when their sire was killed by Razorclaw. The siblings decided to go and try find the Autobots and join them but the deceptions attack and ambush them causing Striker and Storm to be separate from her. When she was looking for her brothers, she was ambushed by Decepticons and they started to abused and tortured her about the autobots location which she dosen't know about. When she was younger more like six years old, when her brothers found her, they were shock and horror seeing their younger sibling badly beaten and nearly went offline but she survived. When he and his brother and sister met again and recognized each other but didn't at first because he couldn't recognized the color as well as the ears and those tiger strips. -'Stormrider:' Brother- Storm and Moon get along very too and along with Blaze hes also very protective of his baby sister, but sometimes he can be impulsive and pretty much stubborn at times and Moon and Storm sometimes fight its with any kind of situations. But they still love and care and protect one other. During the time, Master Yoketron the one who adopted him along with his younger siblings at the orphanage when she was a four week old sparkling and Blaze was ten years old and Storm was nine. He deiced to trained them as cyberninjas. As they got older and the time when their sire was killed by Razorclaw. The siblings decided to go and try find the Autobots and join them but the deceptions attack and ambush them causing Striker and Storm to be separate from her. When she was looking for her brothers, she was ambushed by Decepticons and they started to abused and tortured her about the autobots location which she dosen't know about. When she was younger more like six years old, when her brothers found her, they were shock and horror seeing their younger sibling badly beaten and nearly went offline but she survived. When he and his brother and sister met again and didn't recognized each other at first because he couldn't recognized the color as well as the ears and those tiger strips. 'Best Friends:' Leanarda "Lea" Ali Nevada Friend - Moon's partner. They met when Moon got out of the pod and starts exploring around while being cautious. While looking around she spots a human girl walking around near the woods where Moon was and stays hidden, but the human girl sense her where Moon was and went close and told her she wasn't gonna hurt her and introduced herself Lea. It took for a while but both of them got to know on an other and got along very well and become best friends. They have a sister-like bond. Hawkeye- He was one of Moonrunner's three best friends when they were sparklings at the orphanage. They always play together, even wrestles. Scattershot- Coming soon Iceblade- Coming soon Friends: Wheeljack- Coming Soon Jack Darby- Coming Soon Miko- Coming Soon Raf-Coming Soon -'Bumblebee:' Intrest/Bondmate. They first met when he was on patrol along with Optimus, Bulkhead and Arcee had discovered a escape pod but finding out empty, then suddenly they heard blast and they ran to it to find discovered that is was a femme form the pod and injured by Megatron and his soldiers the decepticons. Optimus and the others came to help her and they tooked her to see ratchet for repairs. Moon told everyone about her life and who she was. Optimus had offered her to join them which she hesitant but excepted and she began her training with them. During there adventures her and Bee became closer to one other. She had devolped a crush on him but she can't express her feelings to him, what she didn't know that Bumblebee also has a crush on her but doesn't know how express his feelings to her either. Moon and Bee had found their equals. Sometimes they fight and sometimes they don't. Over the stealler cycles they fell in love and boned and they had two older sons that there twins named Blackstripes and Yellowjacket. Then they had a daughter named Sunstar. '-Optimus:' Father-in-Law. She and Prime get along quite well because of her caring and kind-hearted personality. Since she came to the team he has become somewhat of a father figure to her.They first met when he was on patrol along with Optimus,Bulkhead and Arcee had discovered a escape pod but finding out empty, then suddenly they heard blast and they ran to it to find discovered that is was a femme form the pod and injured by Megatron and his soldiers the decepticons. Optimus and the others came to help her and they tooked her to see ratchet for repairs. Moonrunner told everyone about her life and who she was. Optimus had offered her to join them which she gladly excepted and she began her training with them. -'Ratchet: '''Friends. Being treating everyone equal she finds Ratchet sometimes interesting. She also thinks he's great person and pretty cool to be around, She still cares about him and also helps him in the med bay and even sees him as an uncle. -'Bulkhead:' Friends. seemed to take on the "big brother" role towards Moon. He never fights with her and was always polite towards her. He was sometimes seen protecting her or trying to comfort her. she has doubts about herself mostly. Because of this, Bulk saw Moon as a little sister-type figure -'Arcee:' Best Friends. Her and Moon both are like sisters to each other and they about girl things and always tell there secrets and things. Arcee hates that when Moon gets upset always be there for her. -'Smokescreen: they get along too and Moon reminds him of his second older brother Storm who do reckless things.She hated when he teases her about Her having a crush on Bumblebee.She has is warm and caring towards him (Some of the time) as he is to her. Because of this, Moon sees Smokes as a brother-type figure. '''Speedracer: Adopted Older Son. Blaze: Adopted Daughter NightShade: Adopted Youngest Daughter. Blackstripe: Older Twin Son. Stripes and her get along very well with one another, he sometimes a "mama's boy'' but hes independent and shes loves him with all her spark. Yellowjacket: Older Twin Son. She and him like all the others in her family Get along with him, but sometimes she gets annoyed that her brother Storm teaches him to do pranks and all those kind of things. But no matter what shell always love him. Sunstar: Second Youngest Daughter. She and her daughter have a great bond and love spend time together as well, but her mother sometimes goes overprotective of her ever since she was a sparkling and helps Star since she was a late bloomer other than that they both love each other.